deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Samurai96/Nathan Drake vs Indiana Jones
Nathan Drake: The Treasure Hunter who has 'fought through Pirates, Mercenaries, Private Militaries, and Agents of Katherine Marlowe even cursed humans turned into strange creatures to find El Dorado, The Cintamani Stone in Shangri-La, and the "Atlantis of the Sands".' vs. Indiana Jones: The famous 'Archaeologist who has fought through Nazis, Cultist, and Russians to protect famous artifacts such as the Ark of the Covenent, The Holy Grail, and even Crystal Skulls.' WHO IS DEADLIEST!! '' '' Battle Notes 5 vs 5 Drake, Sully, and 3 Treasure Hunters vs Indy, Mac, and 3 Archaeologist Battleground *The Fortress in Uncharted Drake's Fortune X-Factors Drake/Jones 81 Training 90 Edge Indiana Jones: Jones during the World War II was part of the OSS. 95 Combat Experience 97 Edge Indiana Jones: Both have fought well trained enemies and have had some experience with strange creatures and more. But Jones fought during World War II where Drake has never foughten in any wars. 95 Endurance 85 Edge Nathan Drake: Both have traveled through jungles, deserts and more environements but Drake has incredible climbing skills that make him traversing these environments more easy. 95 Hand-to-Hand 89 Edge Nathan Drake: Drake is incredibly well trained in Hand-to-Hand combat more then Indy. 95 Terrain Familiarity 50 Edge Nathan Drake: Drake is use to the Fortress but Indy has had his share of other fortresses. Personal Edge: I give my vote jo Nathan Drake he has the better weapons and has better endurance and Hand-to-Han and can use his climbing skills to his advantage. The Battle Nathan Drake: x5 Indiana Jones: x5 At the Fortress Indiana Jones, his friend Mac and 3 Archeologist are are searching the Fortress on the hunt for El Dorado. Meanwhile Drake Sully and 3 Treasure Hunters are on the island but looking for remove any signs of where El Dorado is so no one else can unleash the curse of El Dorado. Mac looks up into the ruins to see Drake and Sully and the treasure hunters and believes them to be a threat and warns Indy. Indy orders his Archeologist to follow them to set up an ambush. In the courtyard Drake, Sully and the Treasure Hunters enter when a shot rings out and one of the Treasure Hunters fall down dead . Drake looks up to see Indiana Jones with a M1 Carbine and just then Mac and 2 Archeologist jump out with an MP40's and fire on Drake and the Treasure Hunters. Drake takes out his AK-47 and so does Sully and 2 other Treasure Hunters. Drake is able to land a shot on one of the Archeologist and another Hunter with a M32 Hammer fires 2 shot and kills the other Archeologist . However the other Archeologist with an RPG fires and blows up one of the Hunters while Indy fires his M1 Carbine and kills the last Treasure Hunter . Sully fires his AK-47 and kills the Archeologist with the RPG but runs out of ammo and pulls out his Micro-9mm . Indy runs out M1 ammo and pulls out his Smith and Wesson M1917 and goes down to join Mac. Mac runs out of ammo and tries to reload but Sully quickly runs up and empties his Micro ammo into Mac . Drake takes out his 92FS-9mm after runnning out of ammo for the AK and warns Sully that there should be one more out there. However a shot rings out and Sully falls to the florr with a bullet through his heart . Drake looks in horror and yells "SULLY!!!" and looks up to see Indiana Jones fire another shot but Drake quickly gets into cover and returns fire. The two exchange fire but miss each other. Soon Indy runs out of ammo for his gun and pulls out his Bull Whip waiting for Drake. Drake looks to see Indy toss his pistol to the ground and runs up to finish him off but Indy jumps out and whips Drake hand with the 92FS and makes Drake drop it. Drake yells in pain but quickly dodges another whip from Indy. Drake tries to run towards Indy but Indy is able to keep Drake's distance with his Bull Whip. Drake however improvises and brabs a rock and tosses it at Indy who dodges it but gives Drake enough time to run up and tackle Indy to the ground. Drake then starts to repeatedly punch Indy in the face. Indy soon starts bleeding but Indy quickly kicks Drake off of him and gets up and follows with a right hook to Drake's face but Drake recovers and when Indy throws another punch Drake grabs his wrist and twists it. Indy yells in pain and Drake kicks him in the back. Indy recovers but sees Drake with his pistol and Drake empties the rest of the rounds into Indiana Jones. Drake checks to see if Indy is dead and then yells in victory and walks away with sadness with Sully's death in his mind. Winner: Nathan Drake Expert's Opinion: While Indy was well trained and had technically more combat experience Drake dominated with his more modern and powerful weapons and the majority of X-Factors on his side including Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Blog posts